uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Stagecoach South Wales
Stagecoach in South WalesCompanies House extract company no 2555509 Red & White Services Limited is a bus operator providing services in South East Wales. It is a subsidiary of Stagecoach. A number of operator's licences were used by the company to operate services, however in April 2013 all services were consolidated under the Red & White Services licence. The previous licences were as follows (the names of which generally come from companies which have been acquired in the past): *Aberdare Bus Company LimitedCompanies House extract company no 2680742 Aberdare Bus Company Limited (Aberdare Depot) *Crosskeys Coach Hire LimitedCompanies House extract company no 2141867 Crosskeys Coach Hire Limited (Pontllanfraith Depot) *Islwyn Borough Transport LimitedCompanies House extract company no 2002020 Islwyn Borough Transport Limited (Blackwood Depot) *Parfitts Motor Services LimitedCompanies House extract company no 368004 Parfitts Motor Services Limited (Caerphilly Depot) *Red & White Services Limited (Brynmawr and Cwmbran Depots) *Rhondda Buses LimitedCompanies House extract company no 2683764 Rhondda Buses Limited (Porth Depot) *The Valleys Bus Company LimitedCompanies House extract company no 2674158 The Valleys Bus Company Limited (Brecon outstation and Merthyr Tydfil Depot) History bodied Volvo B10M in Western Welsh 80th anniversary livery, seen in September 2009]] in Cwmbran in May 2011]] In January 1991 Western TravelCompanies House extract company no 2041677 Stagecoach West Limited formerly Western Travel Limited purchased the eastern division of National Welsh Omnibus Services with 180 buses and depots in Brynmawr, Chepstow, Crosskeys, Cwmbran and Ross on Wye. The operation was renamed Red & White, the area's services having traded as Red & White Services until 1978. In 1992 Western Travel purchased Cynon Valley Transport which operated services in the Aberdare and Merthyr Tydfil areas was purchased with 46 buses. In February 1992 a 10% shareholding in Rhondda Buses was purchased. Following the December 1991 collapse of National Welsh Omnibus Services, Rhondda Buses was formed to purchase the Caerphilly and Porth depots from the administrators. Rhondda Buses was owned by a consortium of British Bus, PMT, Stevensons of Uttoxeter and Julian Peddle. In order to quell competition from neighbouring Red & White, Western Travel were sold a 10% share."What Julian did next" Buses magazine March 2009 issue 648 page 31 Services were operated under the Rhondda fleetname from the Porth depot and Caerphilly Busways from the Caerphilly depot. Rhondda had expanded by purchasing the services of Parfitts Motor Services of Rhymney Bridge, who operated in the Merthyr Tydfil (competing with Stagecoach Red & White) and upper Rhymney valley area. In November 1993 Western Travel was sold to Stagecoach.Stagecoach acquires Western The Independent 27 November 1993 Red & White was rebranded as Stagecoach Red & White. In December 1997 Stagecoach bought out the other Rhondda Buses consortium members which were now Arriva, FirstBus and Julian Peddle. Rhondda services were operated under the Stagecoach Rhondda fleetname, whilst the Caerphilly and Rhymney Valley services were incorporated into Stagecoach Red & White. In February 2000 all operations were rebranded as Stagecoach in South Wales. The Ross on Wye based services were rebranded as Stagecoach in Wye & Dean and transferred to neighbouring Stagecoach West. In September 2000 the services of Phil Anslow Travel were purchased with 28 minibuses, giving Stagecoach a greater presence in the Eastern Valleys and Gwent.Twenty-Five Years of Stagecoach by Doug Jack. Published by Ian Allan 2005 ISBN 0-7110-3103-7 In November 2004 Stagecoach in South Wales purchased the remaining part of Phil Anslow TravelCompanies House extract company no 3478868 Phil Anslow Group Travel Limited with six minibuses and 15 coaches. The bus services were integrated into Stagecoach in South Wales, whilst the coaching business became Red & White Coaches. Subsequently Red & White Coaches failed to remain profitable and ceased in April 2006. In February 2006 Stagecoach purchased Eastern Valleys independent operator Crosskeys Coach Hire who traded as Glyn Williams Travel.Bus Company Owners Sell After 30 Successful Years Quadrant Media & Communications Glyn Williams' operating area was within that of Stagecoach in South Wales and many of their trunk services had been operated jointly with Stagecoach. In January 2010 Caerphilly County Borough Council sold its 33 bus Islwyn Borough Transport subsidiary to Stagecoach.Tiny bus company plans to sell up to national carrier Walesonline 5 November 2009Anticipated acquisition by Stagecoach Bus Holdings Limited of Islwyn Borough Transport Limited Office of Fair TradingIslwyn bus firm sold to Stagecoach South Wales Argus 12 January 2010 Fleet As at April 2013 the fleet consisted of 377 buses and coaches.Annual Performance Wales May 2012 - April 2013 Stagecoach South Wales Depots Stagecoach South Wales operate eight depots in Aberdare, Blackwood, Brecon, Brynmawr, Caerphilly, Cwmbran, Merthyr Tydfil and Porth. The Chepstow outstation closed in November 2008. See also *Bus transport in Cardiff References External links *Company website Category:Bus operators in Wales Category:Bus transport in Cardiff Category:Stagecoach Group